masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7: Quarian Crash Site
Scanning the planet Gei Hinnom (Sheol System, Hades Nexus) will reveal the presence of a crashed quarian ship and of an activated distress beacon. You are invited to send a squad down to retrieve the survivors. Walkthrough Upon landing, it is clear that the quarian survivors have been attacked by an endemic predator. The journal updates and tells you to search for any survivor of the crash that is still alive. Before moving on to the next area, you can search the containers of the camp for valuable resources and read logs from a computer. Heading on to the next part of the level, you will find an injured quarian female in need of rescuing. You will need to hold on and defend her against the varren attacks until your shuttle arrives. You can finish the assignment as soon as it lands by running up to it and pressing the action button, or you can wait and finish off the remaining varren (there is a finite number of them). If you finish the mission while there are varren remaining, they may interfere with the final animation sequence. Note that the varren have the tendency to ignore you and head straight for the quarian survivor, so make sure to shoot the closest ones to her as she has limited health. They will come from all directions, even behind the rock wall next to the survivor. You can use the containment units littered across the ground to repel some of the varren. There is also some cover provided, though using it does more harm than good as it adds additional delay when firing (and varren do not use firearms anyway); it is also located quite far from the quarian. A useful strategy for defeating the varren is to park your companions on top of the quarian survivor, step off to the side toward the original camp and use a high-ammo heavy weapon (like the Collector Particle Beam) to vaporize attacking creatures. An upgraded Vindicator Battle Rifle also works well on Insanity with incendiary ammo to burn through the varren's armour. Pilot's Log, Scout Ship Cyniad Lt. Forzan vas Idenna E-Mail Commander Shepard will receive the following e-mail, from Captain Ysin'Mal vas Idenna, after completing this assignment: The Cyniad -- Thank you Trivia * Much like the planet Sinmara, another planet with an Assignment associated with it, there is inconsistency between the planet description and the actual surface: Gei Hinnom is described as "tidally locked" and "almost atmosphereless", but upon landing it appears to be a lush garden world. * Oddly, given that the mission centres around the rescuing of a fellow Quarian and the fate of an historic Migrant Fleet vessel, Tali has no dialogue on this mission; unlike other N7 assignments. Mission Summary Found and extracted quarian survivor. Notified Idenna of Cyanid scout ship location. *Experience reward: 125 (156) *Credits: 7,500 **Cerberus Funding: 7,500 *Minerals: **Palladium: 2,000 Category:Uncharted Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Uncharted Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Uncharted Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments